


Not A Fairytale

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was the way her legs looked in skirts and her ass looked in pants and how her underwear still highlighted her curves...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Eighth Wonder Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html). Prompt: _Bitter_.

_The hand on her hip presses a little too hard to be comfortable. The fingers digging into her skin and the nails cutting slowly with every thrust of his body into hers. _

It never used to be like this between them, not before it got complicated and old and unfamiliar.

_She bites her lip until it bleeds, holds in the hisses and gasps because it's pain and not pleasure and it's everywhere. This isn't about encouragement. It's not love or freedom or a thousand other emotions and feelings that she won't have for him and he never had for her. _

It used to be her mind he craved. Wanting the focus and attention and everything else she could give him with words. _She grunts instead of groaning and twists her neck into the bite of his teeth._ Her mind and her wisdom and she gave it to him at the end of the worlds when she was dying anyway.

He had it and he used it and she knows that between him and Kara the Admiral was hurt more by her than he should have been. _He pushes in a little harder, her back sliding roughly against the wall. He's going to leave marks she can't hide from any of the men in her life now. _

And then it was her body. The red hair she still had that he wrapped around his fingers when he pressed soft kisses against her cheek that first time. And twisted into knots when he thrust into her the third and fourth. That stuck to her neck as she arched against the wet mouth between her legs.

And it was the breasts that held death and still looked alive and younger than her years. The peaks that went hard with each breath from his lips blown across them and made her scream out his name when he twisted just right. _His body pins her to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She locks her ankles and tenses her thighs and bites on his lip to smother his sounds._

It was the way her legs looked in skirts and her ass looked in pants and how her underwear still highlighted her curves even when she couldn't pose long for him to see. How wet she got when he licked from her toes to her inner thigh in one long stroke and tasted herself on his tongue. How her calves strained and her feet flexed when he touched his teeth to her clit and flicked his fingers inside her.

Then she wasn't dying and he was gone. The worlds ended for a second time on a cold planet and he celebrated life in someone else's bed. _The hand he slips between them glints gold in the dim light and the metal isn't cold enough to matter in the heat of the closet but she feels it against her folds with each thrust and twist and rough stroke. She sees the phantom of a band on the hand in his hair and she tugs hard at the strands until he moans and moves faster. He belongs to a dead woman laying barely cold. She belongs to his Father and the Fleet._

He twisted the knife of his separation into her back where the eyes of the last humans could see and dying again she knew her body and mind weren't enough again. _They're close to the end. He moves without style and she slides her own hand into her mouth and bites down to the bone to hold in her moans._

When he looked at her with dark eyes ringed in red and pulled her between the mop and the ladder she asked him why now. When she wanted to curl up on Bill's floor again and tell the worlds to go to hell. He whispered his wife's name and she nodded like she understood. Like it mattered anymore.

_When he comes he says a name she doubts is hers but the blood pounds loud in her ears with her own release and she doesn't hear it anyway. He doesn't kiss her as he pulls out and she steadies herself against the wall with her legs back under her when he steps away to straighten his clothes. She tidies up the lines of her suit and fiddles with her wig until it's back in place. He tugs at his shirt and pulls at his zip and she watches as he tucks his tie into a pocket. He waits until her breaths come out with less force before opening the door and leaving her behind. She likes to think there is guilt on his face as he turns away down the corridor. She doesn't hope that it's for her._

There was a time when he soothed her through the aftershocks and made her come again just when she thought it was all over. When he asked about her life before the attacks and teased her body until she came undone below him. When she could have felt things that would have been returned without thought. When Earth was a dream and she wasn't cheating on the Father with the Son for a moment of not quite pleasure and lots of pain.

_She moves into the Guestrooms that she hasn't yet used. She doesn't think about his hands or his mouth or the ways he didn't use them like he used to. When he hears, Lee will be so sure it's all about him but she doesn't think of him when she tosses the wig across the room. Doesn't hear his voice in her ear telling her she's beautiful and stronger than he could ever imagine and Gods could she do that again. She trades in the President for the Dying Woman and she doesn't think about any of it. Stepping beneath the spray of her shower it's not him she washes off of her skin. Without any moment of realisation she finds she doesn't care._

 

**End.**


End file.
